Avatar Naruto
by Kokolina
Summary: when the villagers try to kill Naruto, Itachi saves him. What interest does Itachi see in him and what is this powerful bloodline limit Naruto has? story is better than summery.HIATUS!
1. prolouge

**Prolouge **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

"Text" – speaking

'_Text'_ – thinking

"**Text"** – Kyuubi speaking

'_**Text'**_ – Kyuubi thinking

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a peaceful night in Konoha; elders were sleeping peacefully, while the children were having wonderful dreams. Well except for one person, that one person was not having lovely dreams and was not sleeping peacefully at all.

A five years old kid was breathing heavily; he just woke up screaming from a nightmare. In his nightmare, the villagers had killed him after the third hogake Sarutobi had abandon him and left him for dead. Well, thank God that the old man would never do such a thing.

The child got out of his bed, put the light on and looked in the mirror. What he saw was a skinny boy with blond hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. His name was Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 02.15 am. Then he realised he was 5 years for 2 hours already. Normal kids should be happy at such a moment, but Naruto felt sick in his stomach when he saw this. 10 October, today when the sun would come up, the first villagers would wake up and the first stores would open Naruto's life would change into a living hell.

Why? Because it was 10 October and on this day, the village would celebrate the defeat of the legendary Kyuubi. The very same day was Naruto's birthday but instead of being nice to him the villagers would treat him worse than usual, something Naruto could not understand. He had heard that on a children's birthday everybody would be happy and give you presents, but that never happened with him. Naruto went to bed again and fell in a, for once, dreamless sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up at 7.00, jumped in the shower, put his clothes on (a black baggy pants, a black shirt with a red swirl on it and the normal open ninja shoes) and after eating breakfast went outside. Because of the festival people were awake very early and Naruto could already feel the cold glares the villagers shot him.

" Hey, there is the demon, lets go get him! "

Immediately when Naruto heard this he began to run as fast as his legs could carry him not even bother to think of where he was going. After 5 minutes, Naruto stopped breathing heavily and he then looked around to see that he was in the forest.

' I didn't know I went this far ' Naruto thought.

Naruto stayed in the forest till it was dark and he was way too scared, animals would come after him because of the noise his poor hungry stomach made.

He was just at the village gates when a group of men popped out of nowhere and all had a devilish grin on their face. The biggest one and probably the leader began to speak: " well, well who do we have here, worlds number one failure and horrible demon, today is the day you will die, murderer!"

" No, I'm not a demon, and I never killed someone in my life!" Naruto cried.

" You liar! You have made Konoha suffer a lot and today is the day that we will end what the Yondaime has started and we will destroy you, demon!" With that the leader hit Naruto in his face and an other man kicked him in his stomach. Then a short man pulled out a kunai and trowd it at Naruto. Naruto ducked and hoped the kunai wouldn't hit him but importunely it hit him in his shoulder and the men laught crazy. " Time to end this!" The same man that trowd the katana at him as he pulled out a ridiculous long katana and was just about to stab Naruto with it, then there was a flash, and before Naruto could blink all the men were on the ground defeated. " Pathetic, you people are a disgrace to all menkind" The voice spoke.

The last ting Naruto saw before he passed out was a boy with long raven hair that was tied in a low ponytail, and crimson red eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaime: I don't own Naruto**

"Text" – speaking

'_Text'_ – thinking

"**Text"** – Kyuubi speaking

'_**Text'**_ – Kyuubi thinking

--

**Chapter one**

Naruto woke up in a place he recognized as the hospital, he heard a couple of people having a conflict.

" Itachi, what were you thinking, attacking the villagers! Do you actually know what a pain in the ass this will be for the uchiha clans pride, what in Kami's (1) name were you thinking?!" a voice yelled.

" Fugaku-san calm down. Itachi-kun had a pretty good reason for beating up those villagers, and as the hokage that's something I really won't say without reason." a voice Naruto immediately recognized as the old man Sarutobi said.

" I think it will be better if Itachi-kun himself would explain what happened." the hokage said again.

Naruto silently crawled out of his bed and glanced behind the curtain.

He saw the Old Man, the man that was called Fugaku and the boy who Naruto recognized as the guy that saved him last night and whose name was Itachi.

Both Fugaku and itachi wore the Uchiha crespent(how do you call that?) at the back of their clothes.

Then Itachi started to talk. "Last night when I just came back from my mission and was dismissed, I was on my way home, when I heard some noise in the direction of the village gates.

I went to take a look and what I saw was rather disgracing, a group of men were almost killing a defenseless child who was crying and already injured.

Before they could kill him I stepped in and saved the kid.

Father, that was everything that happened."

"Itachi" Fugaku began, " just who was this child?"

" Uzumaki Naruto" was his answer.

Fugaku's eyes widened, " you...you beated the wind out of those people just because of him?!" Fugaku spatted angry.

" Fugaku-san, I'll rather have that you will not talk about Naruto like that." Sarutobi then spotted Naruto. "Aahh Naruto, I see you're awake."

" How are your injuries, do they still hurt?" Itachi immediately asked.

This shocked Sarutobi and Fugaku both, however Sarutobi's shock soon changed in a soft smile towards Itachi.

" I-I'm f-f-ine I-Itachi-sama!" Naruto stuttert.

Calling Itachi _Itachi-sama_ suprised all three of them, Sarutobi because he never thought that the ever happy child that called him (the hokage!!) Old Man would add -sama to anyone's name, Fugaku because he would never expect the 'demon brat' to have manners, and Itachi for and unknown reason.

Then Naruto's stomach growled very loud and he turned ten shades of red out of embarrassment.

" Fugaku-san, Itachi-kun we will talk about his later but first Naruto needs to eat something. Oh and Itachi-kun could you let Maito Gai know that I want him to.."

At that point a guy wearing a spandex green outfit trowed the door open, not bothering to knock on the door and not noticing Naruto, Fugaku and Itachi and started to yell.

" Hokage-sama, is it true what they say? That the famous and very youthful Uchiha Itachi beated up a group of villagers! KAMI-SAMA, why would he do such an unyouthful thing?!" he cried.

Sarutobi tried to calm the man down and said: " Gai, everything will be explained, but first go tell every Clanhead, jounin and chuunin to gather around in the Hokage tower within one hour, I will let the ANBU know by myself."

" YOSH! Of course Hokage-sama! I will let everybody know within ten minutes, if I fail I will walk five hundred laps around Konoha on my hands, and if I will fail that I will do a thousands push-ups!"

With that he ran out the hospital with abnormal speed, leaving behind a sweat dropping Hokage, a scared Naruto, a pissed off Fugaku and an Itachi whose eyebrow now was twitching with the annoynance clear on his face.

--

**End of chapter one, yeah**

**I want to thank **SheWhoLaffsAtCheese** and **KoNikko-Chan** for reviewing **

**And to answer SheWhoLaffsAtCheese's question, this is one of the fanfics were Itachi is nice to Naruto, but for the rest kind of the same ItachiJ (I think..:P)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

-1**I'm very sorry I didn't update in such a long time but I really had a lot homework to do and my exams are coming very soon!**

**I'm trying to update as soon as possible, however. Maybe the new chapter will be out in 2 weeks. Oh well, here's the new Chappiieee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Text" – speaking

'_Text'_ – thinking

"**Text"** – Kyuubi speaking

'_**Text'**_ – Kyuubi thinking

--

**Chapter 2**

Two hours later every Clan head, Jounin, Chuunin and ANBU was in the Hokage tower. Even Kakashi was only ten minutes late after Kurenai had swored him that she would burn all his Icha-Icha paradise copies, and hunt down the writer to kill him.

" Hokage-sama is it true that the Uchiha prodigy beated up the Villagers just to save the Demon brat?!" a Jounin shouted. The people who didn't knew the news yet, gasped and their eyes widened.

Immediately they began to yell things like "the Demon brat cursed the Uchiha Prodigy" and "we should end what the Yondaime started."

Suddenly a killer intent was coming from the Sandaime and everyone immediately silenced. A pissed off Hokage meant one thing: turned into a Genin and only get D-rank missions.

Sarutobi calmed down and started to speak "Last night Uchiha Itachi came back from a mission, he heard some noise and went to look what it was. He saw a group of men almost killing Naruto, so he jumped in and saved Naruto."

A Jounin snorted and said "Then why did he saved him?" at this point Itachi silently came into the room but nobody including the Jounin sensed end went on. "Uchiha Itachi should have let the 'monster' die!"

When Itachi heard this he felt his blood boil and he was just about to give the Jounin a piece of his mind when the Hokage began to yell

"If you fools would use your mind for a second you would realize a couple of things: that 'MONSTER' has the Kyuubi sealed in him. He's just the container, not the Kyuubi! And what will you do when he'll learn to hate Konoha!

Everybody gasped when they heard this. If Naruto's hatred would become too much, he might try to take revenge on Konoha by using the Kyuubi, but before anyone could say something, the Hokage began to speak again.

" But that would be the last thing we should think about! That 'MONSTER' is the son of Higurashi Kagome and the Yondaime! That 'MONSTER' is the heir of possibly the most powerful bloodline limit!"

Sarutobi saw that every one's jaw hit the floor and saw that Itachi's eyes almost rolled out of his head. " You y-ouu mean that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in his own son?" Hiashi stuttered. The hokage only nodded.

"YOU, YOU SAID THAT THE SON OF MY SENSEI AND HIS WIFE DIED IN THE KYUUBI ATTACK!" Kakashi yelled angrily.

"I did and I'm sorry but it was for his own safety, and for his wife...she left Konoha because she thaught that the Yondaime and Naruto both died in the Kyuubi attack.

But first Itachi-kun, I read your letter and understand that you want to train Naruto and I also assume this is a real shock for you. But also I must say I haven't felt this proud in years.

You actually wanted to train Naruto without knowing that he's a genius but you did know that he had the Kyuubi sealed in him.

You did what a true ninja should have done: looking 'underneath the underneath.'

Kakashi I understand that you would like to teach Naruto but I'm going to make him Itachi-kuns student. T

he dissapointment was clearly shown on kakashi's face, even trought the mask.

"Fugaku-san, I hope you won't think of it as a bad thing that Itachi-kun will be training Naruto from here on.

" No, no of course I won't, I don't even understand why I would, as expected of my son." Fugaku arrogantly sneered.

'Bastard, just because you know he has a bloodline limit' Itachi thought.

"Well then I think this is enough for now.

Itachi-kun, take Naruto to trainings ground 7 to explain him that he is going to be your student. You will tell him nothing about his bloodline limit or his parents, that are things that will be tolded to him when he's old enough.

And you may think why I want you to take him to trainings ground 7 since that's very close to the Village gates and far from the crowd...

I have to inform the villagers about this and it will be best if I have my time." Itachi nodded and left after telling his father goodbye. 'This is going to be interesting' he thought as he opened Naruto's door.

**End of this chapter**

**Review people! It makes me happy !**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi there!!**

**Sorry I didn't update for such a long time but many things just happened, like school! And I went on a holiday to Germany with my uncle, pregnant aunt and cousins and guess what ? We had a car crash, because my uncle fell asleep!! And the first thing he said later that it was nothing and we had to calm down because he ONLY fell asleep! We had a poor one year old child with us, come on!**

**Okay enough about that this is the new chappie, YEAHHH!! I changed the name Uzumaki Arashi in to (Namikaze Minato) and I'll change his mothers name to later and in chapter two. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

"Text" – speaking

'Text_'_ – thinking

"**Text"** – Kyuubi speaking

'_**Text'**_ – Kyuubi thinking

**--**

**Chapter three**

When they arrived at the trainings ground, Naruto curious looked around.

Itachi doubted he ever had been this far. "Have you ever been this far, Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I've never been here before, but I've been in the Konoha forest many times" Naruto chirped.

This surprised Itachi, 'That's even outside the Konoha gates, I wonder why he went there, did he ran away from the villagers?' He decided to find out later and then began to speak.

"Well, Naruto I'm going to be your sensei so from now on you must call me Itachi-sensei."

Naruto nodded eagerly and from inside it made Itachi smile, but he went on.

"Next month you're going to the academy.

There you will learn to be a true Konoha shinobi, of course also with my help. Usually you aren't supposed to have a jounin sensei until you're a genin, but I want to teach you and the hokage thinks it's a great idea.

As you maybe already know, most genins are 12 when they pass the genin test but if you are really good you're allowed to pass earlier. Before we start training, why don't we tell about ourselves. I'll start first to show you how to do it.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, have likes, I have dislikes and of course hobbies…as for my dreams… Your turn now, Naruto" Itachi smirked when he saw Naruto sweatdrop.

"Don't worry Naruto, soon or later I will tell you more about myself."Satisfied with the answer Naruto started to talk, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto,I love ramen, I like to watch ninja's train, I dislike people who blame you for things you haven't done and judge you when they don't even know you, my hobbies are watching ninja's in training and eating ramen, my wish is to become a very strong ninja and make people acknowledge me!"

'Hmm….interesting, very interesting indeed' Itachi thought.

"Well now we know something about each other," Naruto glared at him, "we can start training."

"Yeah we're going to start training already, this is going to be so cool! Are you going to teach me how to run 500 laps around Konoha on my hands, or how to make extreme moves with weird names like Konoha Senpu, oh and will you explain me what the springtime of youth is, sensei?

A weird guy in an extremely cool green spandex outfit did all that and was talking about youth, I saw him in the hospital too and you saw him too sensei!

He is so scary but so cool! Are you going to wear that green outfit too, Itachi-sensei? You are, aren't you, sensei, it will make you look cool and dangerous!

Imagine how people will fear you, Itachi-sensei!"

All color had drowned from Itachi's face and the mind of the usually calm and collected Uchiha prodigy was almost exploding.

'This…this is unacceptable! Uchiha Itachi will not wear that…that thing Maito Gai calls fashion!

Curse you Maito Gai, curse you for giving my student these thought! I'll torture him to death if Naruto will pick up that disgusting style and will try to make me look like Gai!'

A mental image of himself in a green spandex outfit with extremely huge eyebrows en shouting about youth popped up in his mind and Itachi looked as if he had been slapped in the face.

' Oh no…no…no…NOOOOOOOO! That will not happen! If I'll ever hear Naruto talk like this again…YURUSANAAAIIII(1)!! You just wait Gai! I'm gonna-'

Itachi's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Naruto was poking him with a worried expression on his face, while asking of he was alright.

"I'm fine, Naruto, I'm fine. But as your sensei I forbid you to ever talk about Maito Gai and his style again, understood?"

Naruto looked confused for a second but then just smiled and nodded. With satisfaction Itachi went on where he left before Naruto started about Gai.

"Eventually, you will become very strong, Naruto, and I'm going to make sure of that." His voice became very serious and stern and he was proud to see a serious looking Naruto before him.

"This is your first training, I'm going to explain you the basic things first and the importance of thinking strategic.

Theory will come first, the rest will come later." He looked down to see Naruto's reaction. You could clearly see disappointment in his eyes.

'Damn, I hate theory, but Itachi-sensei is willing to help me and I refuse to let him down!'Naruto thought. Itachi was surprised to see Naruto's disappointment turn in confidence.

Naruto looked up at him, and nodded. "Well what are we waiting for, sensei? Let's start with the training!"

'Good, now I can see why I chose you as my apprentice' Itachi thought with a smirk.

--

In the meantime all the villagers and shinobi were gathering around the hokage tower.

A meeting like this happened only when there was something very, very important. The last time it happened was after the Yondaime's death and the Kyuubi attack.

People were curious, curious and afraid. Curious of what was going on and afraid that there was something very bad going on.

Within seconds there were rumors spreading like that there would be another Great ninja war, a new Hokage and whatever ridiculous thing people could make up.

"Silence!" People immediately shut up when they saw it was the Sandaime who had ordered them to be silent.

Sarutobi stood at the top of the hokage tower as he looked down at everybody. He really didn't want to tell the whole village about Naruto but those shitheads of a council ordered him to do so.

Since naruto didn't know of his background and bloodline limit and wasn't going to find out for a long time there would be lot of protest and uproar.

'Minato, why did you have to die? This job is too troublesome for an old man like me' he thought with a sigh. Only then he realized he had been spacing out and a whole village was now waiting for him to talk.

"Villagers and shinobi of Konoha! You may all wonder why you're here… What I'm going to tell now is an SS-ranked secret and to stay within the village gates and be kept a secret for the younger generation."

He let out a sigh as people began to mumble with each other and make up things. "Silence!" he yelled again. He sent a wave of killing intent to a couple of shinobi that either had the nerve to ignore Sarutobi's order or were just plain stupid.

When it was silent again, Sarutobi sighed again, he absolutely had no idea where to start…

--

An evil glint had appeared in Itachi's eyes and Naruto didn't like it one bit.

"so…Naruto, you think you are ready to learn how to be a true shinobi…be prepared cause you won't believe what I'm going to show you…"

Itachi's head filled with maniacal laughter when he saw Naruto's eyes were almost popping out of his head.

"Allow me to show you a secret…" He pulled out a scroll where he had sealed "it". Itachi opened the scroll slowly, smirking when he saw Naruto's mouth hung open now, mix that with the eyes and you had a perfect imitation of a fish. I

tachi did a few handseals and disappeared in a smoke, but Naruto had no time to react because in the place where the scroll was a large puff of smoke appeared and Naruto's heart almost stopped when he saw "it".

**End chapter**

**Well that was chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update chapter four as soon as possible.**

**(1): Yurusanai: I won't forgive, this won't be forgiven.**

**BYE!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hellooooooooooooooooo there!! I'm very sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I've been very busy with school.  
Tomorrow I'll get my final grade list and I'm very nervous, but also happy, because it's my last schoolday. That means that I'll have plenty of time to update now!  
Well, enough about me and my life! **

**Enjoy the chappiieee!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

"Text" – speaking

'Text_'_ – thinking

"**Text"** – Kyuubi speaking

'_**Text'**_ – Kyuubi thinking

**Chapter four**

Sarutobi sighed again as he looked at the villagers. 'Where am I going to start?'

He sighed again, but started to speak this time. "You all need to know a piece of secret information about the yondaime first. Namikaze Minato, a very powerful man and the noble hero that one saved the village from being destroyed…

When alive, he was married to a beautiful, lovely and very powerful woman. I'm sure you all have heard of her, she is a legend and the career of the mother of all bloodline limits: Higurashi Kushina!"

The publics jaw dropped and gaspes were heard everywhere.  
Their Yondaime was married with such a legendary and powerful woman… How every clanhead always had wanted to engage her to their clans and now was revealed that she was married with their own deceased hokage.

"When they married, Kushina-sama came to live in Konoha, but she was still part of her original home village. But…that isn't the important part now…"

People were confused now: what could be more important then that? "Kushina-sama got pregnant" - so that was more important, they had a child!- "the child was born on October tenth, the same night the Kyuubi attacked."

The atmosphere changed immediately and every villager shared the same thought now: 'If that child got killed because of the Kyuubi, that demon brat is going to die a very painful death…'

While they were exploding on the inside, nobody said something, in fear that the Sandaime might go berserk.

Sarutobi took a deep breath, before opening his mouth to tell the most important part. "That child, until now, has lived under a false identity for his own safety.

That child is known as Uzumaki Naruto, real name: Namikaze Higurashi Naruto!" Sarutobi looked at the villagers to see the reaction, but there was none. The villagers were completely frozen.

His voice became softer as he spoke: "Minato sealed the Kyuubi in his own son, because he knew Naruto would be the only one, able to hold the Kyuubi in inside him.

Also Minato would never accepted it, to tear apart someone's family and take their child." Sarutobi looked again, but the villagers were still frozen.

He frowned, he had expected them to be slightly ashamed of their selves and feel guilty. After all, they had treated Naruto like a monster all those years, but this was becoming a little unnerving.

A minute passed and yet nobody had moved from their spot, Sarutobi was starting to worry, 'what if one of them gets an heart attack?'

"Ermm…though Minato and Kushina were very happy together, they had some problems…

Kushina just came to Konoha for Minato, she actually wanted both of them to live in the hidden village of Elements ( her home ), Aatiyah, but Minato was Hokage and he couldn't leave Konoha behind, so for his sake, Kushina stayed.

But when she became pregnant, she made a decision: Naruto would be raised in Aatiyah and this time she would get what she wanted.

Minato and Kushina got into a conflict, but Minato cared too deeply for Kushina to argue anymore, and a decision was made.

While Naruto would grow up, he would spend half his time in Konoha and the other half in Aatiyah.  
When Naruto would awaken his bloodline limit, he could choose where he wanted to live.

In Kushina's eyes, Aatiyah was where he belonged, since there he would be treated as a normal person and have their respect, instead of growing up in a place that would try and turn him into a weapon.

Aatiyah has some of the most powerful and legendary clans, so they wouldn't treat Naruto like a trophy (well not too much, they'd just have huge respect for him for being Kushina's son).

Also Naruto is The Chosen One." Everybody gasped now, even the council who were standing right beside Sarutobi.

The Higurashi clan had an incredible and mysterious bloodline limit called 'Rei'.

Rei was the mother of all bloodline limits and it's said that the carriers of Rei actually were people with a gift, who then thanks to their gift, created the Shinobi world.

The Chosen One, was a career of Rei that also had a special and incredible gift.

All that was known about The Chosen One, was that (s)he was extremely powerful, the real reason why there was something like a Chosen One was only known by the Higurashi clan and that there hasn't been a Chosen One for so many centuries, people even started to think it was just a legend. Now Konoha had a Chosen One…

Sarutobi watched the crowd carefully. He knew what they where thinking and it bothered him, but he was full of confidence this time.

This time he refused to fail, he already had failed Minato, but he would _not_ fail Kushina's wish. He would make sure Naruto would not be used as a weapon and he was going to let the villagers know exactly that he was serious…

"Nobody is allowed to tell Naruto anything about this, also this must be kept a secret for the younger generation."

Sarutobi's voice turned cold, with caught the villagers attention even more, since nobody had seen this side of Sarutobi. "Naruto isn't ready to know, so all of you are simply shut up.

It's a new law and as you all know, who breaks the law will get punished. And if you break _this_ law, I guarantee you a punishment you won't be able to talk about afterwards…

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves…Even now all you think about is, what the best way to use Naruto as a weapon is.

He's a five years old child, yet he knows more pain then most shinobi. At least there are a few people with enough dignity, to believe Naruto isn't anything near a monster…but even those people could've at least show Naruto a bit love.

Love, which is an emotion Naruto hasn't known, is something every single soul on earth should have. A loveless life is not a life…even the strongest and coldest shinobi only deny they don't have emotions…"

An uncomfortable silence took over, while the crowd became very nervous. Sarutobi sighed once more before carrying on with his speech. "When Naruto is old enough to know the truth , I will make everything clear for him, until that time arrives he will be protected and teached by Uchiha Itachi, his new sensei.

"If any of this information will slip out of this village it will defiantly mean war. To have such a powerful bloodline limit out of reach of Aatiyah will create chaos. It's also for the villages safety, that we must be silent about this…Now everything is clear you are all dismissed!"

Sarutobi turned around and walked away, and people slowly started to leave. As people moved away, nobody noticed a figure hidden in the shadows. 'He's alive, huh? I knew it.' There was still no one to notice when the person melted away in the shadow.

Sarutobi sighed as he entered his office. He looked at the Yondaime's picture with a sad expression on his face.

'Why did it have to be like this, Minato? Kushina was right…Naruto is better off in Aatiyah, he's better off, anywhere except in Konoha. Not once in his life has he known the meaning of love…that will just make him the perfect weapon.

I wonder…even if I'll try my hardest, will I be able to prevent Naruto being turned into a weapon by the village? If only I could contact the hidden village of Elements…'

He sighed again, "If only the council hadn't forced me to tell the whole village about Naruto…"  
" Yeah, they're quit shitty aren't they?" Sarutobi looked up slowly at the person before him and smiled. "Ahh…you're already leaving? Your mission begins tonight, why do want to leave already?"

"I need to be alone for some time, to think about everything, I hope it's not a problem, Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi smiled again.

"Of course not, I understand. Be careful, it's quit a dangerous misson." The person in front of him smiled back, "Thank you and I'll be fine, Hokage-sama."

"That's good to hear, Itachi-kun. Well, then you're dismissed!" Uchiha Itachi smirked before disappearing.

**End chapter**

**R&R!**


	6. IMPORTANT

Hi there People!!  
Sorry this isn't a chapter but there are a few important things you need  
to know…I'm going to change this story a bit, there won't be many changes  
since I'm not far with the plot yet.

I read the chapters and I really think they suck. I'm going to Paris for a  
week or so.

After I'm back, I'm going to start changing everything  
(or a few things). I'll let you know when I'm done with changing the  
chappies a bit. You can read them over then.

I'm actually done with the next chapter, and it's beta'd by  
LightningStreaker!! (Thank You!)

But I wanted to wait 'till I finished changing the other chapters, before  
updating that one, 'cuz I don't think I need to do anything about the  
new one.

This isn't going to be a Naruto/Avatar cross anymore.  
At first I planned to use the whole avatar/element thing as Naruto's  
bloodline limit and making him an avatar.

But that isn't going to happen anymore… so, if you decided to read the  
story because you thought this would be an Avatar Crossover, I'm sorry.

And I'm going to change the title of course! It's going to be 'Hey  
Little One.'  
You probably think why the hell I'm choosing that but you'll read that  
later : )  
Well, See you soon!


End file.
